This is the Start of Something Beautiful
by glitterintheairr
Summary: Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin just moved into their new apartment, about to start college. What happens when they find love? Or friendship...?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… So I've had my account for a while but every time I started to write something, I've never actually finished it because, well, it was sort of terrible. Sooo, I decided that I was going to start and finish a story if it's the last thing I do! Anyway, this is my first story so please go easy… (: thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

Chapter 1

"Hanna! Get your lazy ass up and help me!" Spencer Hastings shouted to her new roomie, Hanna Marin, who was currently sitting on the curb of the apartment complex parking lot filing away at her perfect bright orange nails.

"No Spence! When I was carrying one of the boxes up the stairs I tripped, and now my ankle hurts!" She pouted rubbing her ankle.

"Well, it's not my fault you decided not to wear sensible shoes on moving day!"

"Hey I wear three inches or I wear nothing." Hanna said with a 'duh' look on her face.

Spencer rolled her eyes at this, of course, why would she even think Hanna would make a smart decision about what shoes to wear.

"Well you have to go up the stairs anyway so why don't you take this box." She handed Hanna the shoebox filled with photos from their senior year in high school, which was the lightest out of all of them.

"Ugh, fine!" She stood up dramatically and ripped the box away from Spencer, then limped into the building.

Spencer chuckled thinking about how her friend tripped up the stairs in her 5 inch heels, but then realized she had been saving the biggest box for last. _Great._ She managed to pick it up and close the trunk with the big box balancing on her knee but it still covered her face.

She whipped around and heard an _Oomph! _And then a thud. She just whacked a person in the face with the oversized cardboard box.

"Oh my god I'm so-" She finally got a look at this person. **He**__had mesmerizing oceanic blue eyes that you could literally get lost in, which she did… "Sorry…" She blushed, not knowing why.

"Oh no it's fine, my fault for walking near a girl with a ginormous box!" he laughed. _Wow… he had a cute laugh._

"Hey! I couldn't see!" she replied.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have to meet someone in like a twenty minutes. I'll see you round? Of course I will, we live in the same apartment building! Bye!"

With that mysterious man ran off without even telling her his name or asking her for hers. This made Spencer a little upset but then she realized that since they were neighbors, that sooner or later she would know it.

After a minute or two thinking about his dreamy blue eyes, she realized that all of the contents had spilled out of the box. _Dammit! _For the next five minutes Spencer had neatly placed the items back in the box, and then walked up to her apartment.

"Finally! What took you so long? Did you twist your ankle too?" Hanna asked, obviously annoyed that she had to start unpacking without Spencer.

Spencer scoffed at this, but then remembered what really took her so long.

"I just got caught up!" She answered vaguely, wanting her friend to ask what happened. Then began unpacking the kitchen appliances.

After about a minute, something clicked in her friend's blonde head and she questioned "What exactly did you get caught up in, Spencer?" Sounding more like her mother than a friend.

"Oh nothing. Just bumped into someone…"

"Do I know this someone?" She loved torturing Hanna… It was mean and fun all at the same time.

"No. Probably not."

"Is this someone happen to be a boy?" She smirked.

"Maybe…" Spencer couldn't contain her smile anymore.

"SPENCER HASTINGS, WHO WAS HE AND WAS HE HOT?"She sounded like a teenaged girl who just found out that her best friend liked someone, and not a twenty year old.

"He never gave me his name. But! He does live here!" Spencer only smiled dreamily then laughed when she saw her friend squealing like a child.

Spencer was never one to fawn over hot guys she had just met. But, there was something about him. From just a quick glance at his cerulean eyes, she felt like she knew him for years. If only she knew his name…

Eventually, the topic had changed into 'what to eat for dinner'. So they had decided to go to a local pizza joint and just eat there.

"Han! It's only a pizza place not an Old Homestead! You don't need to take three hours to get ready!" Spence screamed from the front door, waiting impatiently for her friend, who claimed to be 'Just putting on some lip gloss. _Yeah right._

Within seconds she came running out of the bathroom looking only a little different than she did before.

"Are you sure about this place Spencer?" Hanna asked skeptically as they turned into a parking lot with only a few cars.

The place was small and looked a little old but Google had said they had the best pies in Philly, so she drove them to it.

"Han, trust me, this place had a lot of good reviews!"

"Okay fine. But if I get food poisoning, I will make sure to leave a present on your pillow!" She sneered and then got out of the car.

Spencer rolled her eyes, then got out of the car and walked a little faster to catch up to her friend.

Once they were in the restaurant, Hanna picked a small table in the back and they ordered. When there food arrived, and Hanna took her first bite, she looked as though she were a small child who had just discovered candy.

"Spencer! This food is sooo amazing!" She stuffed her face with more of the mushroom coated pizza.

"Nothing can ruin this!" then her face scrunched as she noticed something. "Except for that." She pointed a finger at a couple who seemed to be in the middle of a game of tonsil hockey.

"Ew." Spencer cringed. But then realization hit her. Once the lovey-dovey couple had pulled apart, the man of the two was him.

The guy she had bumped into.

_Fuck._

**Okaayyy…. So what did you think? There will be more chapters after that but I wanted to end it like that so... ya! I hoped you liked it!**

**-glitterintheairr**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you for the reviews! :D I really appreciate them!**

**Well here is Chapter two sooo, I hope you like it! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own PLL.**

Chapter 2

_Fuck._

Spencer quickly looked away before her new neighbor spotted her.

"What was that about Spence?" Hanna asked noticing the ghostly look on Spencer's face.

She straightened and tried to act natural, "Uh, nothing Han…" She looked down at the leftover pizza crust on her plate.

"Spencer…" Hanna furrowed her brows and wouldn't stop staring at her.

Spencer finally looked up from the, oh so interesting crust and said, "Nothing! I just am not feeling that well, too much pizza I guess."

"Okay, well I'll get the check." Hanna gave her a smile and then proceeded to wave the waiter over to their table.

Within minutes, they had left the Italian restaurant and went back to their messy new apartment. Hanna had dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and then leaned against it.

Hanna folded her arms and let out a sigh. "Can't we just hire someone to unpack these boxes?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Han, we can start tomorrow." Then she went into her new bedroom.

Even though the only thing in there was a mattress, she was too tired to even think about making it. So she just went to bed.

The next day consisted of a lot of unpacking. The two girls had managed to unload every room except for the kitchen. But, by the end of the day, they were determined to have everything done. Well, mostly Spencer was; Hanna would be happy if there was a place to put her feet up and relax.

By 8:30 pm, they had grown very hungry. The only food they had eaten all day was a protein bar and a mini bag of Lays potato chips. So they ordered Chinese.

The day was Wednesday, Spencer's first day at Columbia and Hanna's first day at FIT. The two girls parted and went on to school.

Hanna walked through the doors and into her first class, Fashion Design-Apparel. She sat down next to a perky blonde girl with flawless skin and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Hanna Marin." She gave an excited smile.

The girl took a while to understand that she was talking to her. "I'm Alison. Alison Di Laurentis." She smirked.

Before the class began, the two girls blabbed on about Hanna's new Tory Burch boots and Alison's gorgeous scarf, and exchanged numbers because of the great friendship they already had in a matter of five minutes.

"Okay, people. For your first assignment, you are going to be partnered up. The project is to create a pattern of a dress and then make it." Mrs. Mendez, her teacher, explained. "Now, since I trust you will make the right decision, you will pick partners for the assignment!"

She pushed her square glasses up her nose and took a sip of her iced coffee. "Pick your partners!"

Obviously, Hanna and Alison became partners and already had begun talking about the color and design of the dress. Hanna was very happy she had made a new friend already, because if she didn't, she would probably have to work with the weird girl in the corner with frizzy orange hair. _NO._ She thought to herself.

After the class was over, they gathered their stuff.

"So we could start the project tonight at my place! Seven?" Hanna suggested.

"Sure! Just text me your address and I'll be there. Bye Hanna!" Alison waved goodbye and left the class.

By the time that Hanna got home, Spencer was already doing homework.

"Hey Han, how was your first day?" She looked up wearing her black-framed glasses and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"It was great! I already made a friend! Her name is Alison and she is coming over at seven to work on our first project." She flashed a cheeky smile, obviously excited to start her fashion designing skills. Then she shook her head, "Oh sorry Spence, I forgot to ask about your day! Sooo, How was your first day of law school?" She grabbed some of the pretzels that Spencer was eating.

"It was good I guess. Didn't make any new friends like you Miss Social butterfly. But I did get my list of assignments for the first semester, so I'm going to be pretty busy."

"Okay, but when I want to do something fun you're not going to be Debbie Downer are you?"

"No, I won't Han." She narrowed her mocha eyes towards her. "But if you don't let me work now, will have to be!"

"Okay okay! I will let you work." Hanna got up and went into her room.

Around 6:50, there was a knock on the door.

"Spence! Can you get the door? It's probably Alison!" Hanna shouted from the shower. _Damn that girl was early. _Hanna thought.

Spencer groaned and left her spot at the kitchen counter. She padded across the apartment and opened the door.

There stood a beautiful, tall, blonde girl in the door way.

"Oh hi! I'm guessing your Alison, Hanna's partner?" Spencer couldn't put her finger on it but the girl looked familiar, **very **familiar.

"Yeah, sorry I'm a little early but I was in the neighborhood." She spoke in a smooth voice.

"Oh its fine Hanna is in the shower she'll be-" She was cut off by Hanna walking towards them dressed to perfection but with slightly damp curls. "Out right now!" Spencer said and then walked away to resume her work.

Over the two hours Alison was there, Spencer had actually become friends with her as well! It turned out they had a lot in common, like Spencer played field hockey and so did Alison. They both had older siblings that they couldn't stand and they loved a good competition.

Hanna and Alison had only spit balled a few ideas because of the fact they were just talking with Spencer. Alison had left to go meet her boyfriend, and Spencer and Hanna watched reruns of Sex and the City.

**And I know, no Toby in this but he will be in the next chapter. So I hope you liked it! Please review, thanks (:**

**-Glitterintheairr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

Chapter 3

For the next week or so, Hanna, Alison and Spencer grew a lot closer. They hung out numerous times, and even though they only knew each other for a week, they felt like sisters.

So, one day they were all sitting in Alison's apartment, Alison was painting Hanna's toes a vibrant red color and Spencer was painting her own a deep plum, and Alison suggested something.

"So Hanna, my boyfriend's best friends with this guy named Caleb. He is single and-"

"I'm so in!" She cut her off excitedly.

"Uh Hanna, are you sure? You don't even know the guy…" Spencer asked trying to understand why she said yes so quickly.

"Your right Spence! I have one question." She turned to Alison and put on a serious face. "Is he hot?"

Alison and Spencer giggled. "Yes Hanna he is hot!"

"Okay now I'm totally in!" Hanna squealed. "Just tell me when and where and I will be there."

"It's going to be a triple date, don't think I forgot about you Spence! I know a guy named Andrew and he's a total catch!"

Spencer looked at Hanna and Alison's pleading faces and finally gave in, as if they were children begging their mother for candy.

"Yay!" Alison screeched happily and clapped her hands. "I'll just call Andrew and tell Toby to call Caleb and we'll set it up for tonight!"

A few hours later, Spencer and Hanna left Alison's to get ready for their triple date. Hanna was incredibly excited because she was finally going back on the market after her last boyfriend, Sean Ackard dumped her for some size zero cheerleader. Spencer on the other hand, was not as thrilled. The last time she was a part of a setup, the guy ended up being a handsy British guy who still lived with his mom.

Also, there was the blue-eyed mystery man. _You know what Spencer? He has a girlfriend. And you talked to him for like two seconds. So just get him out of your head. Maybe this guy will be a good one. _ She thought to herself.

Spencer Hastings was very skilled at suppressing her feelings and right now was one of those times where she did a great job. _Mystery Man, who?_

She chuckled to herself, he was already gone.

All of a sudden, Hanna came running in wearing her fuzzy purple bathrobe and huge curlers in her blonde hair, holding a few different dresses in her hands.

"Spence, pick for me!" She shook the dresses in her hands, sounding like a three year old.

"Uh, the pink one." She pointed to a pink peplum dress on her left hand.

"That's the one that I wanted to!" She squealed and ran off to go get dressed.

Alison told them to dress formal because they were going to a new restaurant on Madison called, Eleven Madison Park. She has been there once with her parents and some clients. The food was great but it was very elegant. So Spencer decided on a navy dress and some nude pumps.

When they arrived the restaurant, they asked the hostess to take them to their table. Sitting down were two men. One with shaggy brown hair and olive skin, and the other with short but shaggy golden hair and muscles Hercules would be envious of.

They both got up and introduced themselves, and then sat down with their date.

"I don't know where Alison and Toby are. They said they wou-" Caleb looked over Hanna's shoulder and saw Alison. "There's Alison." Caleb waved her over.

"Hey guys, Toby just had to park the car he'll be in in a minute." She took off her pea coat to reveal a gorgeous laced dress, then sat down. "So Spence, Hanna?" She looked at her friends.

Hanna gave a thumb up and Spencer smiled. _He was really cute._ She thought while staring into his deep blue eyes.

After about five minutes of small talk, Alison's face brightened as she saw a man walk in to the restaurant.

"Toby! Come over here!" She gestured for him to join the table.

Spencer and Hanna turned simultaneously to see what their friend's boyfriend looked like.

_You have got to be kidding._ They both thought.

Hanna was surprised because this was the couple that made her lose her appetite, and Spencer was surprised becasue, well you know why…

He came over and looked at Spencer. "Hey I bumped into you!"

Spencer feigned a smile, "Oh really that was you?" She tried to act natural but on the inside, she was screaming. And rather loud.

"Yeah it was." He stared at her for a bit too long, but then looked away and sat down next to his girlfriend.

After they all ordered, Spencer noticed that Hanna was having a great time with Caleb. _That makes one of us. _ Andrew was a total snob. Sure he was cute but he didn't have an off switch. All he talked about was his parents and how 'oh so rich they are'. Spencer may come from a very wealthy family but she was not that flashy…

But what she didn't notice was the looks she was getting from Toby the whole time. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her fascinated him. He knew that he should be paying attention to Alison because well he loved her.

Didn't he?

Of course he did!

Maybe…

But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the brunette beauty.

The rest of the dinner went very well. Hanna and Caleb planned a second date already, while Spencer tried to avoid Andrew so he wouldn't ask her, which worked very well.

Once Hanna and Spencer got into Spencer's car, Hanna said what Spencer has been dying to say all night.

"So the girl was Alison? Who knew-" Suddenly she understood why Spencer was so uncomfortable at that dinner.

"THE GUY YOU BUMPED INTO WAS TOBY?" her big blue eyes bulged out of her head like a pug and her mouth hung open.

Spencer slowly nodded.

"So the guy that you like is dating Alison, our friend? Oh lord." Hanna was Spencer's best friend but sometimes she wishes she would just shut up.

**Okay so this wasn't really my best but I tried so I hope that you liked it (:**

**-Glitterintheairr**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the long wait… I was hit with a bad case of writer's block and I just had no desire to write. But now I do. Sorry if it is crap but I tried. :/**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own PLL.**

Chapter 4

The next few days were very awkward for Spencer. She knew that she had no right to feel this way.

He was Alison's.

Not hers.

That's it.

Of course, now that Spencer and Hanna have met Ali's beau, She couldn't stop talking about him.

"So you know how Toby and I have been dating for a while…" Alison smirked and looked at Spencer and Hanna, waiting for them to say 'yes' which they did.

"Well, he asked me to move in with him! So now we can be neighbors!" Her and Hanna screeched excitedly while Spencer plastered on her best 'I'm so happy for you' face she could.

Spencer truly wished that she had never bumped into Toby. Then none of this would've happened. _Yes it would. You would've still gone to the dinner Spence!_ She thought to herself.

"Spence?" Alison asked her friend, who was now lost in thought. "Did you hear me?"

"Mm hmm." She lied.

Ali glared at her, "I said, will you help me move my stuff in?" She looked at Spencer expectantly.

"You know for your amazing organizing skills!" Hanna joked.

Spencer's mouth formed an 'o' but she couldn't help but laugh. 'Fine I'll do it." She huffed. _What did I get myself into?_

The day was moving day.

And of course Spencer, Toby, and Caleb were the only ones who were actually moving Ali's stuff because Hanna and Alison had to get to a "class". Which really means "I'm bored, let's go get manni - peddi's.

"Spence can you start unpacking all of Ali's stuff in the bathroom?" Toby asked while going through Ali's box of High School Mementos and chochkies

Spencer did as Toby wanted to and begun unpacking Alison's bathroom needs. She ended up taking extra-long because boy, oh, boy, Alison had a lot of crap.

About a half hour later, Caleb pops his shaggy-haired head through the door.

"Spencer I'm gonna go get Chinese want anything?"

"Uh sure! Just get me whatever you're having I'll eat anything." She smiled then got back to sorting out shampoo bottles.

Caleb left and Toby had finished placing Alison's items all around the apartment, he wandered over to the bathroom where Spencer was organizing and begun to help her. _Alison had a lot of stuff alright…_

"So, is there going to be any room for Ali's second box in here?" Spencer struck up a conversation.

He laughed "I hope so. Or Ali is going to make me put my stuff somewhere else."

Spencer chuckled softly. "yeah probably." Then she giggled again.

Spencer's laugh was full of life and carefreeness, and surprisingly Toby had noticed that he was actually laughing as well. He hasn't really been able to laugh easily since his beloved mother had passed many years ago. He thought that without her there would be no smile put on his face.

Even Alison could not get him to get into fits of laughter and she was supposed to do that because she loved him and he loved her. Right? No. Alison got him to giggle, chuckle, maybe even just smile.

But now, With Spencer being goofy while organizing Ali's frumpy smelling body washes, he was able to. Something about being around Spencer made him want to smile, and never stop…

"Thanks again Spencer for helping me move in!" Ali hugged Spencer goodbye as she left.

_Yeah more like doing._ Spencer thought.

She feigned a smile. "No problem Alison, after I was just being neighborly."

Thankfully, Alison did not notice the hint of bitterness in her voice. It wasn't that Spencer was mad at Ali; it's just that she ended up doing all of Alison's unpacking while Alison got purple polish painted on her toes.

Spencer walked out of the quaint apartment and walked to hers.

_Why do I have to like the unavailable guy?_

_Why, Spencer, why?_

_Ugh!_

She unlocked the door and went in her pajamas and turned on the TV and of course, the Notebook was on.

Before she could turn it off, Hanna came running in because she knew Ryan Gosling's voice oh so well. (Partly because she has seen the movie no less than ninety times.)

"Please keep it on Spence! You got to pick the movie last night!" She begged.

After looking at Hanna's pleading blue eyes, she finally gave in and let the blonde watch her babe.

While Allie and Noah were arguing, Spencer was dozing off. Trying to not think about the mess her life is forming into.

**Again very sorry about this chapter. Its kinda just a filler chapter but it will get better I promise. I finally figured out what will happen next so hopefully there will be more frequent updates. Thank you for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed it. (Probably not) but what evs…**

**-Glitterintheairr**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMGG I'm like coming back from the dead! Lol no… sorry for the long wait, again I had no friggin' clue what to write and frankly, no want to write whatsoever. But I finally decided to sit down and write chapter 5. I decided to write this one a little differently. So I hope you enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars (Although I really wish I did)**

Chapter 5

Toby Cavanaugh has never been more confused in his life. He thought, He knew, that he loved Alison. But right now he was completely forgetting why he ever fell in love with her. For some reason, every little thing that he used to absolutely adore about her pissed him off to no end.

Like the way she flared her nostrils when she was angry. He used to giggle every time she did it, which only made her angrier.

But now he hated it.

Or like how she flipped her hair away from her face when she was concentrating on something.

But now he hated it.

Toby was just growing apart from Alison, but the sad part was that she was growing clingier and clingier. He knew it was a mistake to ask her to move in with him. But no. he just had to listen to Caleb's awful relationship advice.

What was he thinking taking advice from the guy whose longest relationship had been a week? (But it seems to be going quite well with Hanna, and this makes Toby very proud to see his best friend growing up.)

Although, he was happy about one thing.

Alison has made friends with a certain brunette that keeps occupying his mind.

_Oops._

Spencer and Hanna have been spending more time over his house than he ever has. But he doesn't complain because he gets to learn more about Spencer Hastings.

New things were filling up his head.

Like her adorable dimpled chin.

And her oh so, long legs.

_Stop. Stop Toby._

But he has formed a good friendship with Spencer, and today, she was joining him at the movies. The movie she chose was _Romeo and Juliet._

Although he didn't want to admit it, he was quite fond of the story. It was his favorite in high school and it still is. Something about two lovers doing anything to be with each other just drew him in.

As the movie played, he paid attention alright. Just not the actual movie. Instead, he was staring at the beauty sitting next to him. And how he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her in.

_Stupid feelings._

_Go away._

But he managed to keep himself together.

"Wow. That was by far the best version. Baz Luhrmann did an excellent job but. Wow." Spencer sighed while finishing the last of her delicious buttered popcorn.

All Toby did was reply with a smile. He completely agreed.

After a few minutes, they were in Spencer's Toyota and driving with soft music playing in the background.

"So you wanna get something to eat?" She asked.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"That little Italian place up the road a bit. Sound good?" She looked over at him.

"Sound good to me!" He smiled.

After a while, they were laughing hysterically over a story Spencer was telling Toby.

"So I went to use her hairbrush and she threatened to break my thumbs!" She was recalling a memory of her and her sister's, Melissa, childhood quarrels.

"Well it's not as bad as when I went to borrow my step sister's iHome. She threw my iPod across her room shattering the whole thing into absolutely nothing."

"Okay Cavanaugh, we both have seriously screwed up sisters." She still was trying to get over her fits of laughter.

"Yeah, we seriously do." He sighed then looked at his phone.

"Oh shit! It's like 11 already!" His blue eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh my gosh! That saying really is true. Time flies when you're having fun." She sarcastically replied.

He couldn't help but laugh. That was another thing he loved about hanging out with Spencer. They could be doing absolutely nothing but still have the time of their lives.

Hell, they have been sitting at an old pizza place for 2 hours!

The ride home was again filled with laughter and by the time they pulled into the lot, they both were reluctant to leave.

But they had to.

"I had a lot of fun today Toby." She looked up and smiled at him as they walked towards Spencer's apartment first.

"Yeah me too." Toby gazed at her.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes when Spencer finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, Hanna is probably waiting inside so… Bye!" She hugged him inhaling the heavenly scent of his cologne.

Toby's stomach fluttered when her hands wrapped around his neck and not wanting it to end he put his around her waist.

Knowing something bad might happen, Spencer pulled away first. She gave him a small smile and turned away.

Toby grabbed her arm gently.

"Wait." She looked at him expectantly with her mocha eyes. "We- We should do this again sometime." He happily suggested.

"I'd like that." Then she left.

_Dammit._

_Why did she have so much power over me?_

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards his apartment. Then searched for his keys and opened the door.

Alison was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and an angry scowl on her face.

_Great._

"Where the hell were you?" She snapped.

"I was with Spencer." He calmly said.

"Well, you have been spending an awful lot of time with her." referring to the many times that she has hung out with him.

"We're friends." He shrugged.

"Yeah well I'm your _girlfriend_." She emphasized.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Alison I'm allowed to have friends."

"I never said you weren't. But what I'm telling you is to stay the hell away from her. I don't want you getting any ideas." She growled.

Suddenly, Toby grew very angry. "I'm sorry Alison; but you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with." He started to walk away, but then turned around. "I thought you were her friend!"

"Ugh please. The only reason I put up with her is because of Hanna." She rolled her eyes.

_Really?_

He shook his head. "Wow Alison, I never knew you were such a bitch."

Her mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

He smirked, and then walked into their bedroom. Alison followed, obviously not done.

Toby got out a bag and started throwing some clothes into it.

"Where do you think you're going?" She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"To Caleb's. If you don't mind, I want to see my friend." He went into the bathroom, grabbed his toiletries and then without another word, he was gone.

Alison sunk to her knees and began sobbing to herself.

_This was all because of Spencer Hastings._ She thought.

And in that moment, she decided that she was going to make her pay for this.

**Hehehe. So evil Alison… I wonder what she's going to do to Spencer.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**-Glitterintheairr**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I apologize for not updating sooner. I have been dealing with a lot and couldn't find the time to write so I hope you like it(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars.**

* * *

"Then he called me a bitch, all because I wouldn't let him see Caleb tonight." Alison sniffled into a tissue as Spencer and Hanna sat on the other side trying to soothe her.

"Alison, sweetie, you can't let him treat you like that! Right Spence?" Hanna asked Spencer, who seemed to be in another world.

"Uh, well, not that I'm defending him but, I-. I just think that he should be able to see his friends whenever he wants!"

"Excuse me, but that is totally defending him!" Alison screamed in her face.

"But I-"

"Save it Spencer. If you don't agree than why don't you leave?" Hanna furrowed her brows and put on a mean scowl.

Hanna didn't see the slight smirk on Alison's face, but Spencer did.

She looked from Alison to Hanna, scoffed, and then stood up.

"You know what, Fine." She started to walk out of Hanna's room but then stopped. "I'm allowed to have an opinion, and you know what, if you want to treat your boyfriend like a baby, okay do it. But don't come crying to me when he leaves you for good." With that she was gone.

* * *

"Another one please."

Spencer drank the last drop of her vodka soda, and then put it down on the bar. Just as she was about to take a sip, Toby Cavanaugh sat down at a stool near her. So she got up, took her drink and walked over to where he was currently downing a corona.

"Hey." She smiled sweetly "you want to tell me why you're here all alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He raised his brow.

"Touché." She raised her small glass.

After a little while of silence, "So why are you here all alone?" Toby finally spoke up.

Spencer sighed, "Well I got kicked out of my apartment for the night." She shrugged in her drunken state.

His eyes bugged out "Why?"

"For defending you." She laughed.

"What?"

"Alison came over bawling her eyes out saying you called her a bitch for not letting you hang out with Caleb. So I told her what I thought and Hanna kicked me out."

He just looked at her and then shook his head, "That's not what happened."

"Well then what happened?" Spencer asked.

Before Toby could answer someone came up from behind him.

"Baby! I went to Caleb's and he said that you came here. You should come home." She kissed his lips and stroked his arm then looked at Spencer.

Spencer took that as her cue to leave and gathered her stuff and walked out.

Toby, obviously not pleased with Alison treating him like a child, "Thanks but no thanks. I'm actually hanging out with my friend so if you'll excuse me."

Toby got up and followed after Spencer leaving Alison alone, again.

* * *

"Come on, I know a motel up the street. You can't drive after all of those drinks."

"We have a problem." Alison entered the Hastings/Marin residence.

"What's going on?" Hanna blew a bubble of her pink chewing gum.

"Spencer Hastings. That's what is going on." She seethed.

"Alison, Spencer is like my sister. Whatever she did, I'm sure it's not that bad." Hanna was stunned that her best friend was so angry at her other best friend.

"Oh it's bad, and she is going to pay."

"Ali, what did she do?" Hanna screamed.

"She stole my boyfriend!" Then a single tear fell from her blue eyes.

"Wh-What? Ali I'm sure she didn't steal him. They're friends! That's it." She tried to cover up the fact that Spencer actually had feelings for Toby.

"No. Toby won't even let me apologize. He's too busy running off with Spencer!" her arms flew up "What is so special about her anyway?"

Hanna walked over to Alison and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Toby loves you and not Spencer. They are _just _friends! Now take your coat off and come and watch New Girl with me, the new episode is on." She took Ali's arm and talked about Nick and Jess all the way over to the comfy couch.

* * *

Spencer and Toby were very drunk.

After they left the bar to go to a hotel, they stopped at a nearby liquor store to grab some Supplies, AKA: beer and snacks.

As they stumbled into their room, Spencer was giggling at nothing.

"What are you laughing at?" Toby asked while standing against the dresser in the room.

While attempting to catch her breath, she sat on the bed, "I really don't know!"

They both laughed.

And laughed.

And kissed.

_Oops._

He pushed her further into the bed as they fused their lips together. Even in his drunken state he still felt the fire igniting in the pit of his stomach, as did she.

_Kissing Alison was never like this._

_Stop thinking about Alison._

_Alison!_

He abruptly pulled away from her now plump lips, staggered backwards, then mumbled 'I'm sorry', and then left.

_What the fuck just happened? _Spencer thought.

Deciding she was too drunk to even think, she just closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Dude, I did something horrible." He showed up at Caleb's apartment at one in the morning.

"What is it?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he let Toby into his home.

"I kissed Spencer."

His eyes widened.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"I know it's bad! But the worst part is. Is that I want to do it again." He put his head in his hands.

It was quiet for a while.

"Well, do you have feelings for her?" Caleb finally spoke up.

Toby sighed.

"I mean I guess I do? But what about Alison? I love her." he furrowed his brows. "I do love her right?"

"I don't know man; I can't help you with that. But what I can tell you is that you have to choose. And I mean soon." Caleb walked away back into his bedroom.

_Now I have to pick. Great._

* * *

**A/N: Ooh so there is some spoby for ya'll I hope that you liked it! Review please! They are greatly appreciated(:**

**-Glitterintheairr **


End file.
